<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Moodboard] Richie x Eddie Happily Ever After AU by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896412">[Moodboard] Richie x Eddie Happily Ever After AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle'>Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Moodboards [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fanart, M/M, Mood Board, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier's Stand Up Act</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It - Happily Ever After AU: Richie Tozier x Eddie Kaspbrek</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Moodboards [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Moodboard] Richie x Eddie Happily Ever After AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{<a href="https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/626015852325650432/it-happily-ever-after-au-richie-tozier-x-eddie">On Tumblr</a>}</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>